How Was That Decisive Moment Captured?
is the seventh episode of Kamen Rider Drive. It introduces the Shift Cars Hooking Wrecker and Burning Solar and the Cobra and Bat Chaser Viral Cores, debuting Drive Type Wild Wrecker, and Mashin Chaser's Tune Chaser Cobra and Tune Chaser Bat forms. Synopsis Shinnosuke must figure out why he is being dogged by a reporter and discover who is responsible for demolishing several buildings when he cannot find the source of the Heavy Acceleration. Plot Three cases of building collapse was reported with no casualties. Yet, all of them were still under construction by the Kaishima City Construction. Since Shinnosuke currently visiting his former partner Hayase in a hospital, Genpachiro and Kiriko departed with Jun realised that the Special Investigation Unit's budget had been cut, true to his fortune telling him that he would face financial problems. After visiting Hayase, Shinnosuke was tailed by Kenta, a reporter from Touto Times newspaper office and hold him. The reporter wanted to tail Shinnosuke to get a scoop for the rumoured Kamen Rider if he tracked a Special Investigation Unit member. Shinnosuke released him and warned to keep away for his own safety. After a report that a current building in construction collapsed, Shinnosuke rushed to the scene and investigate. Meeting the reporter again, he tried to dissipate him until a Roidmude appeared and attack the site. Shinnosuke transformed into Drive Type Wild to fight him. The Roidmude materialize a steel beam to fall on Genpachiro to distract Drive while he escaped. As Shinnosuke exited the site, he witnessed a photographer from a top of the building. While Shinnosuke and Burning Solar Shift Car lay down under the sun, Kenta thanked Shinnosuke for his reports while showing him the recent newspaper. Watching the snapshot of the collapsed building, the reporter revealed its photographer as Kusaka, the finest one whom recently getting better by time. He went away, but not before he thanked Shinnosuke for the info and swear to catch the scoop of Kamen Rider. While Kiriko appeared, she used Burning Solar's solar panel to dazzle him on revenge for rejecting her flowers during his "Top Gear" state. With Kyu's help, he investigated all of the snapshots of the destroyed buildings. They were taken by Kusaka, the photographer from Touto Times and the pictures were accurate shots made on right time and setting, meaning the case was no coincidence. They went to the Totou Times office and asked him but he denied all the facts. As he leaved, Kiriko sent Midnight Shadow to trail him. Kenta revealed himself and offered their help as they tracked him to Towall Corporation building. Finding Yoshida, Kenta and Kusaka's mentor and a former worker of Totou Times (now a security guard) whom Kenta met in the past, Kenta revealed to the policemen that a year ago, Kusaka and Kenta were chasing an exclusive story, which related to Kaishima Buildings' shoddy construction method. They managed to gather strong evidence but their stories were rejected and Kusaka's photos were labelled fake. To ensure their innocence, Yoshida took the blame and quit his job. Kenta denied the fact that Towall Corporation's building would be his target since would never sacrifice Yoshida for a scoop. Eventually, Shinnosuke managed to gather all the clues and found the answer which Kenta knew but suddenly a Heavy Acceleration Wave was released. As warned by Mr. Belt, the enemy is on the top of the building. The duo policemen reached up and found Kusaka trying to take a snapshot of a destroyed building but he wasn't the Roidmude, but instead, the real one appeared as Roidmude 033/Scooper Roidmude. He revealed that his method of evolution was only made by fuelling himself with human desires. Scooper took a picture of a neighbouring building and pinpoint its weak spot to destroy it until Drive and the Shift Cars stopped him. Chase stopped him and took over Scooper's role as he and Kusaka escaped and Mashin Chaser fought Drive with Chaser Spider and Chaser Cobra. Before he would finish Shinnosuke with Chaser Bat, Kiriko stepped in and tried to shield him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Drive: *Mashin Chaser: *Roidmude 033/Scooper Roidmude: Shift Cars & Viral Cores *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Wild, Shift Speed **Tire Exchange: Hooking Wrecker *'Type Used:' **Type Wild, Type Wild Wrecker, Type Speed *'Core Used:' **Chaser Spider, Chaser Cobra, Chaser Bat *'Tune Form Used:' **Tune Chaser Spider, Tune Chaser Cobra, Tune Chaser Bat Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 37, . *'Viewership': 5.4% *'Closing Screen Shift Car' **Kamen Rider: Drive **Shift Cars: Shift Speed, Hooking Wrecker, Burning Solar, Shift Wild *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain, Scooper **'Count at episode end:' 97 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question': Scooper Roidmude's abillity. *This is the first episode in the Neo-Heisei period to share the same Movie War trailer as a previous two episode during the opening sequence. *Despite the production crew promising that at least one Roidmude would be destroyed per episode, no Roidmude casualties occur throughout the whole duration of the episode, marking it as the first time that happens. *Tomoya Warabino's (Heart) 27th birthday, falling on August 4th 2014, was celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/drive/story/1204503_2271.html *This is the first episode where Drive does not assume a Tire Exchange mode in Type Speed. *The steel beam that falls on Genpachiro fails to kill him because of the Heavy Acceleration. This confirms the theory that Hayase didn't die in the first episode due to the same reason, even though it wasn't explained back then. *The newspaper which journalist working in is named Touto Times, and Touto is one of the three regions of Japan in Kamen Rider Build. DVD releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 2 features episode 5-8: What Are the Steel Robbers After?, Who Does the Warrior Fight For?, How Was That Decisive Moment Captured? and What is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. Untitled-1.png|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 1, DVD cover 813bS8pcN-L. SL1178 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 1, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「決定的瞬間はいかに撮影されたのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「決定的瞬間はいかに撮影されたのか」 References Category:Kamen Rider Drive episodes